Non-volatile memory, such as flash memory, has been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (SSD) embedded in a host device. Flash memory devices can enhance data storage density by storing multiple bits in each flash memory cell. For example, Multi-Level Cell (MLC) flash memory devices can provide increased storage density by storing 3 bits per cell, 4 bits per cell, or more.
Storing multiple bits of information in a single flash memory cell typically includes mapping sequences of bits to states of the flash memory cell. For example, a first sequence of bits “110” may correspond to a first state of a flash memory cell and a second sequence of bits “010” may correspond to a second state of the flash memory cell. After determining that a sequence of bits is to be stored into a particular flash memory cell, the particular flash memory cell may be programmed to a state (e.g., by setting a threshold voltage) that corresponds to the sequence of bits.
Once memory cells in a data storage device have been programmed, data may be read from the memory cells by comparing the cell read out voltage to one or more read voltage thresholds, each of which corresponds to a different state. Read voltage thresholds need to be adjusted as memory cells wear over time out due to use. However existing approaches to adjusting read voltage thresholds are inefficient and inaccurate.